Moi je suis riche et beau, et toi?
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: UA-Drarry Je suis Harry, pas Potter mais Forlatt Barn. Moi, Hermione, nous rentrons dans le monde de la célébrité avec Poudlard... Mais voilà j'y retrouve les ombres du passé que j'ai tant essayé d'oublier. Surtout que je dois me coltiner cet abruti de blond!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, Mission H et Quel cinéma!. Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Mais la suite n'arrivera que dans 3 semaines (Jamais moi sans toi inclue). A cause de mes révisions du Bac de Français. Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toute les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 12/06/11.

Ahhh encore moi! Oui! Je n'y peux rien je suis fan d'Harry Potter! Quoique là se sera un univers alternatif donc sans-magie, encore ...! Mais bon, (*rigole comme une folle*) il y aura une histoire de couple entre Harry Et Draco! Que voulez, quand on est accro!

J'ai essayé de garder le maximum d'information de Harry Potter en les transformant en sans-magie... C'est dur et bon … tout compte fais j'ai écrit avec le feeling!

Comme toute mes histoires, ceci est une fiction sur un(des?) couple(s?) homosexuel(s?) et peut-être présence de slash ( je ne suis pas sure pour le „peut-être" ^^')donc vous êtes prévenu!

Bon ce chapitre sera beaucoup de monologue donc … mais c'est important c'est la base de l'histoire alors … Et puis il risque d'avoir une multitude de fautes! Ça il faut s'y attendre!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Moi je suis riche et beau, et toi?

Bêta: Lisez et vous saurez! =D (Mais la réponse est que j'en ai pas...)

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Je suis Harry, pas Potter mais Harry Forlatt Barn. Moi et ma meilleure amie Hermione Overlevende, nous commençons une nouvelle vie dans le prestigieux monde de la célébrité dans une école: Poudlard... Mais voilà j'y retrouve les ombres du passé que j'ai tant essayé d'oublier: la famille qui m'a rejeté! Surtout que je dois me coltiner cet abruti de blond!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

POV Harry.

Harry Potter=Harry Forlatt Barn

Hermione Granger=Hermione Overlevende

**Prologue.**

1992.

-Hum ... Euh ... Monsieur Vernon?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, sale mioche?

-C'est pour une signature ... Pour que je puisse aller dans un internat ...

-Ça te ferait bien plaisir? Pourquoi j'accepterais?

-Parce que tu ne m'auras plus dans tes pattes!

-Tss! Et où tu veux aller?

-... Poudlard!

-Cette fichu école d'art! Aussi stupide que tes parents! Moi qui croyait que tu les détestais parce qu'il t'avait abandonné! Mais bon ça doit être génétique!

-A vrai dire, il est impossible de transmettre une quelconque stupidité par gène, mais par éducation ...

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par là sale gamin! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour payer cette école!

-Tout sera pris en compte par ma bourse! Tu n'auras rien à payer! Et tu ne m'auras plus dans tes pattes! Sauf pour les vacances ...

-Jamais! Tu serais trop heureux!

-Mais...

-J'ai dit non! Maintenant va me retirer les feuilles mortes dans la gouttière!

-Je ... Bien...

Du haut de mes 12 ans, j'acceptai d'oublier mon rêve d'aller à Poudlard... Et me résignai à retirer les feuilles mortes et autres trucs morts mais ne ressemblant à rien à des feuilles dans la gouttière...

Une vie de merde en soit ...

**Chapitre 1: Tout mes problèmes, une seule solution.**

1996.

Nous sommes en 1996, j'ai 16 ans et je suis un jeune homme... Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Pour tout vous dire je suis heureux, mon oncle a enfin accepté de me placer à Poudlard... bon j'ai du me débrouiller pour tout le reste, c'est-à-dire le logement (il n'y avait plus de place à l'internat), les papiers (mon oncle disait qu'à 16 ans, je devrais être capable de me débrouiller seul ...), et tout le reste...

Mais voilà, ça s'était au début de l'année ... Maintenant, je suis entre le doux sentiment de haine et de vengeance envers le monde entier... Mais pour me comprendre, il faut tout reprendre du début:

Nous étions le 31 juillet 1980. Lily Potter fit naître deux petits jumeaux. L'aîné, elle l'appela Harry comme son grand-père, le cadet elle l'appela Jamie une contraction de James le nom du père. Lily et James étaient et sont célèbres, l'une pour sa beauté et ses talents de chanteuse et l'autre pour son talent de Basketteur.

Il y avait aussi Sirius Black le parrain de Harry, et meilleur ami de James, lui aussi célèbre basketteur. Rémus Lupin, l'autre meilleur ami, et parrain de Jamie, chanteur connu dans tout Londres.

Une jolie petite famille de "stars"... Tout était parfait...

Mais voilà ces trois familles comme d'autres tels que Les Londubats, Les Weasley, ... étaient des familles anciennes. C'était un cercle assez fermé possédant un grand secret comme seul les grandes familles en ont. Les Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Londubats, ... étaient riches, célèbres et ayant beaucoup de pouvoirs. Ils étaient contre d'autres familles telles que Les Malefoys, Parkistons, Notts, Zabinis, ...

Le "bas peuple" ne comprendraient surement jamais rien aux histoires de rivalités qu'opposaient ces deux clans. Les Potters contre les Malefoys, Les Blacks contre les Zabinis, ... Mais pourquoi une telle haine? Quels secrets les séparaient avec une telle force? Et bien je ne le sais pas ... Oui bon je peux pas tout connaitre! C'était le genre de secret qui vivait avec Londres, elle faisait parti intégrante de l'histoire anglaise depuis des siècles des siècles... Mais bon je n'ai pas vécu avec eux... Pourquoi? Ben chuttt je suis en train de raconter l'histoire!

Alors voilà, le clan dit "lumineux" étaient très artistiques, sportifs ... et riches, influents et ayant du pouvoirs dans la politique, la justice, la médecine et tout pleins de milieu qui m'endorme! Et le clan dit "ténébreux" étant tous aussi artistiques, sportifs et riches ayant une même influence, un même pouvoir! En gros ils sont pareils mais ils se détestent! Et ça depuis des siècles et des siècles! Chercher l'erreur!

Leur ultime point commun: Poudlard! C'est de là que tout a commencé! Non en faite pas "commencé" dans le sens il n'y avait rien avant, non "commencé" dans le sens qu'elle a permis de faire réveiller la bombe qui sommeillait entre ces deux clans, et depuis la création de ce bâtiment, ils ne cessent de battre entre eux...

Mouais ... bon bref ça c'était la partie histoire de famille!

Maintenant revenons à Lily, James et les jumeaux. Ils étaient heureux mais en même temps ils étaient face à un gros dilemme! Ils avaient eu deux enfants ... en même temps! Oui je sais, c'est le principe de "jumeau" mais bon ça mes "parents" ne l'avaient surement pas compris.

Dans la tradition, de toutes ses anciennes familles, il faut absolument que l'aîné soit ... seul... Vous ne comprenez pas? Ben en faite comme premier enfant il ne peut pas avoir de jumeau! Tout simplement!

Parce que l'un risque de jalouser l'autre et patati et patata! Donc ils devaient faire un choix... Non en fait ils étaient censés garder l'aîné c'est-à-dire moi et se débarrasser de l'autre c'est-à-dire Jamie. C'est horrible n'est-ce pas? Ouais! Que voulez-vous ce sont les traditions des vielles familles...

Et donc, ils étaient censé me garder mais voilà j'étais "un monstre", "un incapable", "un ingrat", "un poids futiles", "un... Stop non non ça c'est du Dursley... Non en faite, euh ... Et bien ils ne m'ont pas gardé... Pourquoi? ... Je ne le sais pas ... Tout ce que je viens de vous dire sort soit d'une lettre, soit de mes recherches ... Bref j'imagine que Jamie était plus "adapté" pour ... Euh ... Perpétuer la famille Potter?

Ils me déposèrent donc chez la sœur de Lily ... Pétunia Dursley... avec une lettre et une coquette somme sur un compte pour rembourser leurs dettes... La famille Dursley n'entendit plus jamais parler des Potters ... cette famille de fous ... Comme vous pouvez le deviner, les Dursleys n'aimaient pas beaucoup les Potters, donc ils ne m'aimaient pas non plus, moi le fils abandonné qu'ils sont obligés d'élever, à cause de l'argent rapporté chaque année... Argent que je ne vis jamais bien sur... Non moi j'étais la bonne de Pétunia, le défouloir de mon oncle et le punchy ball de Dudley et ses amis...

Mais bon, j'ai appris à me débrouiller seul, à courir très vite et à me battre, d'ailleurs je suis bien plus résistant qu'on pourrait le croire, et sans me vanter je suis très intelligent! J'ai une mémoire incroyable et une facilité à apprendre déconcertante!

Bref, un jour j'ai demandé à mon oncle si je pouvais aller à Poudlard... Et il a refusé! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas? Mais bon coute que coute je devais aller la bas! C'est une des seules écoles où quand tu en sors même avec des notes pitoyables, tu seras sur d'avoir du boulot! Et puis toutes les stars sortent de la bas, les hommes politiques aussi et tout et tout!

A 16 ans, mon oncle a enfin accepté de me mettre dans l'école de mes rêves: Poudlard! J'étais en seconde et pour tout vous dire, cela a été ma pire année scolaire! Mon apparence quelque peu repoussante n'a permis qu'insulte sur insulte, bagarre en dehors, et pleins d'autres choses que je préfère oublier ... J'ai même rencontré le clan lumineux et ténébreux ... Enfin ceux qui travaille en tant que prof... Il y avait même mes "parents", inutile de vous dire qu'ils me regardaient de haute, je ne sais même pas si ils m'ont reconnus... Vu la remarque très intelligente de James le premier jour: "Potter? Toi? Ça doit être une branche vraiment éloignée pour donner quelque chose d'aussi horrible!" Oh bien sur il ne m'a pas dit ça en face, mais vous savez les murmures à mon passage, les regards dégoutés...

Et tellement chose ... Tellement de préjugés, de haine, de tout ... Tous ça a engendré mon envie de vengeance petit à petit ... Ils vont tous le regretter... Amèrement...

* * *

><p>Spaf! [bruit d'une gifle]<p>

-Isolent! Je ne te permet pas de dire ça dans ma maison! Espèce de détritus! Non, mais comment oses-tu? Alors qu'on t'a élevé, même après que tu te fasses rejeter par ta famille de dégénérer! Hors de ma vue, immondice!

Mon oncle m'a encore frappé! Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai dit que les escaliers grinçaient... Si je vous assure, juste pour ça!

Mais j'en ai marre! Je me casse d'ici!

* * *

><p>1997<p>

Aujourd'hui le 20 juin, j'ai reçu mon papier comme quoi je suis indépendant. En gros je suis majeur. Oui, je me suis émancipé! Je me nomme maintenant Harry Forlatt Barn. Pourquoi ai-je fait cette démarche me demanderez-vous... Et bien, en faite ... On va dire que c'est pour mon esprit de vengeance ... Ou bien pour ne plus devoir "compter" sur ma "famille" ...

Oh bien sur maintenant je suis seul mais j'ai appris récemment que mon grand-père du côté de ma mère m'avait légué de quoi survivre pendant un moment! Et j'ai décidé d'aller vivre avec Mione dans un appart pas loin de Poudlard ... Comme elle avait besoin d'un colocataire... Oh je ne vous les pas dit? Mione aussi est émancipée mais c'est parce que ces parent sont morts et qu'elle n'a pas voulu être envoyé dans un orphelinat ou dans une famille d'accueil...

Nous sommes en vacances! Enfin! Il faut dire que l'année a été dur! Mais ma première sera mon année de vengeance ...

Bon je me présente: Harry Forlatt Barn, 17 ans, 1,85m, 65kg, cheveux de jais et yeux verts. J'ai été laid dans ma vie à un point! Mais c'était parce que je me cachais! Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer comment les gens peuvent vous traiter parce que vous n'êtes pas beau! J'ai vécu ça toute ma vie! Mais maintenant avec l'aide de Mione (Hermione Granger) ma meilleur amie et Neville(Londubat...) mon petit-ami ... Nous avons décidé de changer ma garde-robe! Et ce n'ai pas pour me vanter mais je suis plutôt beau gosse! Mes cheveux noirs font ressortir mes yeux émeraudes (qui ne sont plus caché par des lunettes) me donnant un petit air mystérieux! Les gens se retournent sur mon passage! Si, si je vous assure! ça fait bizarre de ne plus voir les regards dégoutés!

Alors j'ai pris ma décision, j'ai décidé de tuer Harry Potter pour qu'il disparaisse pour de bon! A vrai dire je les fais immigrer vers un pays qui se nomme Jyolin ... Est-ce que ça existe? Chais pas! En tout cas si quelqu'un cherche Harry Potter et bien il ne le trouveras pas! J'ai du me réinscrire à Poudlard sous un autre nom... heureusement que quand on s'émancipe tout est pris en charge à l'avance ... Et puis Hermione aussi a été accepté à Poudlard! On pourra être ensemble!

Je me sens enfin libre, et tout ça en une semaine (le temps de refaire ma garde robe et de magouiller ma disparition ... enfin celle de Potter)

Bien, maintenant que vous avez les bases, je vais vous permettre de me suivre dans ma vie... Non parce que vous devez surement vous demandez pourquoi j'écris tous ça ... Ben en faite c'est Mione qui me l'a ordonné! Soit disant je suis trop sur les nerf et j'ai besoin d'exorciser tous ça ...

Si vous saviez tout le stresse de refaire sa vie...

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu!<p>

Vous en avez pensé quoi?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, Mission H et Quel cinéma!. Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Mais la suite n'arrivera que dans 3 semaines (Jamais moi sans toi inclue). Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toute les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 01/07/11.

* * *

><p>Yosh! Comment ça se porte? Moi, wesh-wesh! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas! Je publie! Bon les autres chapitres des autres fic arriveront petit à petit, j'ai déjà écrit pour certain et pour d'autre... Ben je m'encourage à écrire mais ça marche pas... Bref, comme j'en ai pris conscience les reviews c'est pas votre trucs pour certaines personnes oui (d'ailleurs merci !) et pour d'autre ben tanpis pour vous je ne vous répondrais pas na!<p>

Ah au fait j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews directement sur le chapitre suivant... à partir de la prochaine fois! AHem ...

Bon, détail important:

-Monde alternatif, sans-magie

-Couple homosexuel

-POV Harry. Sauf quand il est pas là, bien sur.

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Betâ: … J'en ai pas, donc c'est à vos risques et périls!

Titre: Moi je suis riche et beau, et toi?

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Je suis Harry, pas Potter mais Harry Forlatt Barn. Moi et ma meilleure amie Hermione Overlevende, nous commençons une nouvelle vie dans le prestigieux monde de la célébrité dans une école: Poudlard... Mais voilà j'y retrouve les ombres du passé que j'ai tant essayé d'oublier: la famille qui m'a rejeté! Surtout que je dois me coltiner cet abruti de blond!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

POV Harry & narrateur extérieur. [pensée de personnages autre que Harry en _italique_]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre2:<strong>

10 juillet 1997

-Harry! Tu n'aurais pas vu les papiers pour nos nouveaux colocataires? Me demande Hermione, en sortant du dessous de la table, pleins de papiers aux mains, oui, oui de sous la table! Après chacun des habitudes...

-Euh... tu as regardé dans le tiroir du meuble à droite de la télé? Je lui répond de la salle-de-bain.

-Ah, oui! Merci! Mais tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester pour parler un peu avec Luna et Draco?

-Mphm! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté d'accueillir Malefoy! Ce mec est arrogant!

-Tu ne le connais même pas! S'indigne-t-elle avec un soupir las. N'allez pas croire que je suis borné, hein? C'est juste Mione qui … Se lasse vite?

-Si en tant que Harry Potter! Je clame avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix que remarque tout de suite ma meilleure-amie.

-Oui, mais Harry Potter est mort!

-... Tu as raison! Mais bon aujourd'hui je vais avec Nev' au cinoch!

-Mouais, et laisse moi tout le boulot!

-Désolé, ma mione chérie! Mais je dois y aller! Ciaos' Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, je prend ma veste et hop je suis dehors.

Je court vers la sortie. P'tain, je suis en retard! Nev' doit m'attendre! Je sort de l'ascenseur et ouvre la porte de l'appart. En sortant, quelqu'un m'interpelle:

-Excusez-moi! Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve... euh se trouve l'appart 12?

-Ben entre, tu prends l'ascenseur 3ème étage et c'est la troisième porte à droite, Malefoy!

-Oh euh merci ...

Malefoy n'a pas le temps de voir qui est la personne, qu'elle a déjà volé vers le mec super bien sapé et l'embrasse à pleines bouches...

_Bon ben, le mec à la grosse bagnole ne sera pas pour Pansy, quand elle va savoir qu'un super mec est encore gay ... Et puis c'est qui le brun, en plus il connait mon nom... Bon tanpis!_

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme entre donc, prend l'ascenseur et à la troisième porte à droite du 3 ème étage, il frappe et:<p>

-Oh, Harry ne me dit pas que tu as encore oublié tes clés! Pourtant tu ... Oh, Malefoy, excuse-moi je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre!

-Ce n'ai rien Granger, il faut dire que je suis en avance!

-Mais entre voyons! Désolé c'est un peu en désordre parce que je cherchais les papiers ... Et bon … Au fait, chose méga importante que tu ne dois pas oublier! Dit la jeune fille d'un air sérieux et pointant son doigt sur la poitrine du blond.

-Euh...

-Maintenant c'est Hermione Overlevende! Dit-elle fièrement et avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord... Pourquoi t'as changé de nom?

-Oh … C'est une longue histoire! Rétorque-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ben j'ai tout mon temps!

-Mais pas moi!

-... Alors c'est ici que je vais vivre...

Malefoy, sans se gêner, avance dans le salon et visite toute les pièces, en étant guidé par Hermione.

-Alors ça te plait?

-Oui, bon c'est petit mais ça va aller...

-Petit? Tu trouves! Oh oui comparer à ton ancien manoir...

-"Manoir", tu me fais rire, ce n'était pas un manoir mais une grande maison!

-Ben une très très grande maison alors!

-Ouais! Qui d'autre vis ici? _Et que je dois me coltiner..._

-Et bien, moi bien sur, Luna Lovegood, la jeune fille de la dernière fois et Harry mon meilleur ami que tu verras … Dès qu'il rentrera de son rendez-vous. Dit le jeune fille, en imaginant déjà la rencontre explosif de ces deux jeunes hommes... Oh Draco n'est pas du genre à s'emporter mais Harry …

-Lovegood est à Poudlard! Et ton meilleur ami? Demande Draco en voyant sa future coloc partir dans ses pensées. C'est pas qu'il veuille la ramener sur terre, juste qu'il n'aime pas être ignoré... Nuance!

-Aussi, il … Rentre cette année comme moi!Dit-elle finalement mais avec un air évasif que préfère oublier Draco.

-Oh! Tu as été accepté! Félicitation! Félicite le blond avec un petit sourire.

-Merci!

Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger ne sont pas du même monde. Seul la grande bibliothèque pas loin de Poudlard, a permis leur rencontre. Un livre en commun et tout de suite le courant est passé. On dit toujours que ce qui se ressemble s'assemble, et bien on pourra dire que les « gens intelligents et bosseurs » savent se reconnaître. Et depuis, Draco et Hermione se retrouvent quelques fois pour discuter de certaines choses entre autre. Ils s'entendent vraiment bien. Alors le jours où Draco avoue à Hermione qu'il compte fuir de sa maison de fou, cette dernière lui propose tout de suite de venir vivre à son appart. Même si au début, en apprenant la nouvelle, Harry n'avait pas été ravi, en effet, à Poudlard, il a été victime, nombre de fois, de critiques, injuries et autres de la part des amis de Draco, pas lui directement, mais ces regards supérieurs, ces petites remarques avaient fini par le faire détester par Harry.

-Quelle section comptes-tu prendre? Demande Draco, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil rouge moelleux sous la grimace d'Hermione. Quoi?

-C'est le fauteuil d'Harry...

-Et?

-J'espère pour toi que quand vous vous verrez, tu n'auras pas tes fesses posées sur cette antiquité adorée d'Harry... Bref j'ai décidé de … Tout prendre!

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas?

S'en suivit une mâtiné remplie d'éclat de rire pour Hermione, de petit sourire pour Draco, de parlotte sur parlotte et bien sur le remplissage des papiers... Jusqu'à...

-Euh... Hermione... Qu'est-ce que c'est que … Ce truc?

* * *

><p>Plus loin, au cinéma...<p>

-Oh... Dis-je en serrant le bras de Nev' en sortant de la salle de cinéma.

-Ça va aller, mon cœur? Me demande cet abruti le sourire aux lèvres en voyant mon air pale. Non mais quel abruti, allez me faire voir The Descent 2, j'ai eu peur, très peur! Quoique la fin était marrante, pauvre fille...

-Va te faire!

-Mais avec plaisir, tu m'accompagnes?

Mais quel obsédé celui-là! Je lui souris en le frappant le bras. Puis je l'embrasse passionnément. Derrière nous, je peux entendre des jeunes collégiennes soupirées … Comme des filles... Je leur souris, puis Nev' et moi allons manger au restaurant.

-Harry... Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un...

-Oh, qui? Je le ou la connais?

En effet, Nev' et moi avons une relation assez particulière... Nous sommes ensembles en tant que couple, meilleur-ami, conseillé, et tout et tout. Sex friend comme on dit. C'est assez spéciale... Quand l'un de nous deux se trouve un ou une compagnon(compagne), on arrête notre couple... Sinon et bien on profite de ce que deux hommes peuvent faire … Dans un restaurant... Dans un lit...

-Et bien … Il est à Poudlard...

-Continue! J'insiste en voyant qu'il a le regard fuyant.

-Il est 100% hétéro...

Neville a l'air tout triste... J'espère que cet abruti d'hétéro ne lui a pas volé son cœur sinon...

-... Tu as l'air de t'être déjà attaché... Amoureux peut-être?

-Quoi? Non, bien sur que non! Je veux juste son corps! Amoureux, moi? Jamais!

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous!

-Et toi alors? Mione m'a dit que vous aurez de nouveaux coloc!

-Ouais, Luna et … Malefoy! Finis je en grimaçant légèrement...

-Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait quitter son manoir?

-Va savoir!

-Et bien, tu en as de la chance, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut vivre avec une telle bombe!

-Bombe? Pff! Arrogant et hautain oui! Mais une bombe … Tss

-Bon je te ramène! Me dit mon petit ami, en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Ouais, sinon Mione va croire que je fais exprès de prendre tout mon temps!

-Et c'est pas le cas ? Me dit-il en éclatant de rire. Alors avec tout mon innocence possible je lui dit:

-Pas du tout! Et si on allait prendre une glace avant?

* * *

><p>Retour à l'appart...<p>

-Le commun des mortels appelle ça un chat! Dit ironiquement Hermione en voyant le blond pointer son doigt vers son chat adoré. Il s'appelle Pattenrond.

-Un chat, ça? Mais t'as vu ce truc! Et elle est où sa tête? Demande intelligemment Draco, l'air étonné comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un animal poilu... Et roux... _Tiens ça me rappelle Weaslaid..._ Oh! Ça c'est un vrai chat! Dit-il en pointant cette fois-ci un autre chat blanc comme neige. Mais alors qu'il allait le caresser, le chat lui envoie un regard «Toi-Tu-M'approches-Pas-Espèce-De-Pouilleux!», l'arrêtant complètement dans son geste et lui faisant lever un sourcil.

-Oh je vois que tu as rencontré Hedwige... Elle est assez particulière... Elle n'aime qu'Harry et Nev', moi de temps en temps sinon nada... Et t'as vu son regard... Brr... En tout elle est vraiment intelligente... Peut-être trop...

-Ouais... Quel chat! On dit que ce qui se ressemble s'assemble … J'espère que ton « Harry » n'est pas comme son chat...

-Non... Harry est doux mais n'aime pas beaucoup de gens... Il a un cœur gros mais à tellement souffert que maintenant... Il ne donne sa confiance qu'à peu de gens... Et il est très rancunier, malheureusement... J'espère simplement qu'il ne rejettera pas une personne avant de vraiment la connaître...

-Plait-il? Demande Draco en se relevant, n'ayant pas écouter son amie.

-Non, non rien, je parlais toute seule!

* * *

><p>Toc, Toc, Toc...<p>

-Mione! Bouhouhou!J'ai oublié mes clés! Crie une voix étouffée derrière la porte d'entrée.

-Ah, Harry, Harry... J'arrive!

-Oh, salut Nev' ! Il est où cet idiot qui a encore oublié ces clés ? Demande Hermione en ouvrant la porte en grand, prête à l'engueulade.

-Il a cru voir le facteur avec un colis, alors il lui a couru après... Lui répond Neville en entrant sans se gêné dans l'appart. Il salut de la main Malefoy et va s'assoir sur le fauteuil rouge de « Harry » alors que Hedwige vient s'assoir sur ses jambes en ronronnant.

-Le facteur ? Un colis ? Mouais... Dit Sceptiquement Hermione en faisant la moue.

-Bon, Hermione je crois que je vais y aller ! Déclare finalement Draco en se demandant comment Londubat pouvait caresser ce petit péteux de chat hautain et sans grâce...

-Oh, déjà... Mais tu n'as même pas rencontré Ryry ! S'indigne la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je verrais « Ryry » une prochaine fois ! De toute manière je vais m'installer très vite ! Pas que je ne veuille pas rester plus longtemps avec ma famille, m'enfin...

-Bien, alors appelle ici demain quand tu amèneras tes affaires, ok ?

-Pas de problème !

* * *

><p>Et Draco s'en va, il salut Londubat qu'il reconnaît comme étant un membre ami de la famille, puis rentre dans l'ascenseur. A l'entrée, il revoit le jeune homme de ce midi, qui discutent avec le facteur... Le facteur... <em>J'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose, bof … Vaut mieux que je rentre avant que ma mère pète sa crise …<em>

-Tenez monsieur Forlatt Barn, ceci est pour vous ! Ainsi que pour Mlle Overlevende !

-Euh... Merci !

Je ne pensais pas déjà avoir du courrier … Depuis que j'ai changé de nom, j'ai perdu mes rares connaissances... Oh... C'est de la part du directeur ! Il a fait vite...

* * *

><p>Alors que j'allais retourner à l'ascenseur, je me cogne <em>encore <em>contre quelqu'un :

-Encore ! Mais c'est à croire que tu m'aimes bien toi !

-Désolé...

-C'est rien Malefoy, c'est rien ! Dis-je en rentrant vite fait dans l'ascenseur qui allait se refermer.

-On se connait ? Ah non, moi je ne sais pas qui vous êtes... Et ce n'ai pas la peine de m'aider à me relever ! Et oui, je vais bien ! Ronchonne Draco dans sa barbe inexistante, face au coup de vent du beau brun qui connait comment il s'appelle mais pas lui...

* * *

><p>A l'appart 12 :<p>

-Mione chéri ! Oh non j'ai raté Malefoy ! Mais quel dommaaaage... Dis-je théâtralement en entrant dans le salon...

* * *

><p>Voilà un chapitre de poster ! Je pense que je posterais bientôt en OS ... Qui m'a bien fait rire!<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ... Bon dites-moi sincèrement ça sert à quelque chose si je vous dis "Reviews please?"


	3. info

bonjour à tous (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là)

ceci n'est pas, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, c'est une annonce pour la reprise de mes fanfictions. Alors je sais, ça date, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas d'excuse!

j'ai rédigé un nouveau profil, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre...

mis à part cela, je compte surement modifier certains chapitres pour 50% de mes fanfictions, pour que je puisse retrouver un fil conducteur!

ainsi pour ceux qui suivent "Jamais moi sans toi": je ferais des modifications à partir du chapitre 3!

pour "Quel cinéma": pas de modification sauf peut être en ce qui concerne les guillemets, les fautes, ...

pour "La folie de l'hypnose": je ne sais pas encore, mais surement comme "Quel cinéma"

pour "La rébellion du chat noir": comme c'est une histoire plus sérieuse, surement qu'il n'y aura pas de modifications par contre, la suite prendra un peu plus de temps

pour "Une dernière larme": c'est toujours au point mort

pour "Moi je suis riche et beau" et "Mission H": il y aura une réécriture totale

en ce qui concerne "Où sont passé mes muscles" et "Des idées, que ça": il y a eu suppression par ma personne.

Sinon, j'entreprends des traductions en ce moment, des histoires courtes/OS! pour vous faire passer le temps :P donc si vous avez entendu des ami(e)s parler de fanfic en anglais sur le Drarry et que vous avez la flemme de lire en anglais, envoyer moi un MP via mon profil, j'essayerais de contacter les auteurs pour une permission de traduction!

voilà, voilà!

bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac/examen/oraux/entretien bientôt

bon courage à ceux qui sont en vacances et qui ont chaud (comme moi, aller plus que 3 mois!) ou qui travaillent pour payer leur nourriture en bon responsable que vous êtes ;)


End file.
